Pecola no Daibouken Maboroshi no Aisukurīmu wo Sagase!
Main= Pecola's Big Adventure, Search for the Ice Cream! (ペコラのだいぼうけん まぼろしのアイスクリームをさがせ! Pekora no Daibouken Maboroshi no Aisukurīmu wo Sagase!) is an educational game for the Sega Pico that was only released in Japan on 1998. Characters *Pecola *Dr. Chu *Aunty Yorkshire *Rory/Gao *Mr. Puggalski/Pug *Mayor Papazoni *Bongo *Mr. Saruyama *Mr. Bernard/Mr. Banard Trivia *On Page 1, the fountain statue is different from TV series. It's likely based on Manneken Pis statue. |-| Gameplay= As with all Sega Pico games, the player uses the Magic Pen and directional buttons to solve different puzzles or play minigames depending on the active Storyware page. In this game, there are five pages available. 'Page 0 (Title Screen)' Animated title screen. The intro begins with the characters shout-out Pecola with "Pe! "Co! "La!", Pecola walks through before he falls down into the hole, and then Dr. Chu appears. On Page 0, if you press Dr. Chu with his Mad Mouse plane, he flies around the Cube Town. And if you press Pecola, you'll go to information screen about the characters. 'Page 1' Located at the park, Pecola stands at the bottom-right corner. Mr. Puggalski, Papazoni, Rory, and Bongo are in the same page. On Page 1, if you press these palm trees, Pecola will climb up and look at Dr. Chu's lab, his house, and small town area with Mr. Saruyama and Mr. Bernard. Pecola and Papazoni will say something if you press both. *'Activity 1 (Mr. Puggalski):' Hide-and-seek game. Using the Magic Pen, you must find Mr. Puggalski and others before the timer is running out. Depends you select the level, the timer will go less 10 seconds. *'Activity 2 (Rory):' Using four smaller buttons, you must find a correct envelope by matching a character before the timer is running out. Depends you select the level, the matches will switch. *'Activity 3 (Bongo):' Using the big button, you must get a highest bar and then Pecola will pull up the barbell by keep pressing the button. Depends you select the level, the bar will go little bit faster. 'Page 2' Located at the small town area, Pecola walks around. Mr. Saruyama, Aunty Yorkshire, and Mr. Bernard are in the same page. On Page 2, if your press these vegetables at Saruyama Vegetable, they drop and Mr. Saruyama picks them up. Pecola will say something if you press him, or at the flower area. *'Activity 1 (Mr. Saruyama):' Using the Magic Pen, press these arrows to find vegetables that's a same match before the timer is running out. If you select the level like Normal or Difficult, the timer go less 10 seconds and find 3 matches of vegetables. *'Activity 2 (Aunty Yorkshire):' Using the big button and two smaller buttons, put five clothes on the hanger, wait until they dry and then put them in the basket. If you select the level like Normal or Difficult, the bird will steal the clothing away from you. *'Activity 3 (Mr. Bernard):' Using the big button and four smaller buttons, you must find and put cookies that's a same match before the timer is running out. If you got bump the customers, you'll lose the life. If you select the level like Normal or Difficult, there will be two customers and the timer go less 10 seconds. 'Page 3' Located at Dr. Chu's lab, Pecola stands there while Dr. Chu is fixing his Mad Mouse plane. On Page 3, if you press the machine on the left, the screen will smile at you. If you press another machine on the right, the crane will grab Pecola and drop him. If you press Pecola, he ask Dr. Chu if the plane is done fix, he replied "Not yet.". Pecola check the drawer if you press him twice. Dr. Chu is still fixing his plane if you press Mad Mouse (if you haven't play Dr. Chu activity game). *'Activity 1 (Dr. Chu):' Using the big button and two smaller buttons, get the pieces that's a same match for Mad Mouse plane together. If you select the level like Normal or Difficult, you must put more pieces together than just two pieces. *'Activity 2 (Pecola):' To enter this mini-game is to press Pecola's imagination on Storywave page. Using four smaller buttons, you must avoid obstacles and get ice creams as much you can. If you fall into the hole, you'll lose the life. Depends you select the level like Normal and Difficult, it will be more obstacles. *'Activity 3 (Mad Mouse):' After you finish with Dr. Chu's activity game. Using the big button and four smaller buttons, you must avoid obstacles and find the place called Eskimo Lake (an ice-like island). Be careful, if you lose the damage by these obstacles, you have to fix the Mad Mouse by playing Dr. Chu's activity game again. If you select the level like Normal or Difficult, more obstacles will appear, thunderstorms will take you a lot of damage. 'Page 4' Located at Pecola's house, Pecola holds his paper next to the fridge with bunch of ice creams in the freezer. There's a television with the remote, toys, and bookcase. The characters are peeking through the window. On Page 4, a car and the plane will active if you press them. The books will drop if you press the bookcase, Pecola picks them up. Pecola will say something if you press him, a fridge, or his paper. If you press the window, Pecola is concern who's hiding behind the window. And if you press the television, a short scene shows Pecola pick up a pieces of Mad Mouse plane, he drops them into the hole, all the pieces are together and flies up around. *'Activity 1 (Mayor Papazoni):' *'Activity 2 (Pecola):' 'Page 5' Last page, a drawing area. You can draw anything you want, there are many things on this page are: *'Tools:' Pencil, paintbrush, crayon, airbrush, paint, paint roller (ice creams, stars, or Pecola's footprints), eraser, copy & paste *'Colors:' White, red, blue, brown, pink, green, purple, black, sky blue, orange, yellow, peach, light green, gray *'Stickers:' Pecola, Dr. Chu (with Mad Mouse plane), coconut tree, tree, sun, moon, star, envelope, television, blue window, Pecola's house, light pole, white clothing, fence, flowers, cloud, sign |-| Galleries= PecolaPicoBoxArt.jpg|Box art Gameplay PecolaPicoTitle.png|Page 0 (Title Screen) PecolaPicoGameScreenshot12.png|Page 1 PecolaPicoGameScreenshot13.png|Page 2 PecolaPicoGameScreenshot14.png|Page 3 PecolaPicoGameScreenshot15.png|Page 4 PecolaPicoGameScreenshot16.png|Page 5 PecolaPicoGameScreenshot21.png|Game level; Easy, Normal, or Difficult 'Actvivty games' PecolaPicoGameScreenshot20.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot22.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot23.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot24.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot25.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot26.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot27.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot28.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot29.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot30.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot31.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot32.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot33.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot34.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot35.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot36.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot37.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot43.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot44.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot53.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot54.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot55.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot56.png 'Cutscenes' PecolaPicoGameScreenshot17.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot18.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot19.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot38.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot39.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot40.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot41.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot42.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot45.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot46.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot47.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot48.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot49.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot50.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot51.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot52.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot57.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot58.png 'Character introduction' PecolaPicoGameScreenshot1.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot2.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot3.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot4.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot5.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot6.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot7.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot8.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot9.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot10.png PecolaPicoGameScreenshot11.png |-| Videos= PICO ペコラのだいぼうけん まぼろしのアイスクリームをさがせ! "Pecola no Daibouken Maboroshi no Ice Cream o Sagase!" Music Sega Pico Music - Page 1 (Pecola) Sega Pico Music - Page 2 (Pecola) Sega Pico Music - Page 3 (Pecola) Sega Pico Music - Page 4 (Pecola) Category:Pecola